I’m Thinking of What Sarah Said
by first-2-fall-last-2-know
Summary: I CAN’T BELIEVE MY MOM KEPT THIS FROM ME MY BOYFRIEND WAS DEAD AND SHE DIDN’T TELL ME FOR A MONTH...About Taylor's death through Kate's POV this is a songfic of What Sarah Said by DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE and Paperthin Hymn Anberlin Kate POV read n review pls


**Ya this is a songfic off What Sarah Said by DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE poor Kate I can't believe Taylor died…anyways he was my FAVORITE I'm going to start crying. KATE POV**

I CAN'T BELIEVE MY MOM KEPT THIS FROM ME MY BOYFRIEND WAS DEAD AND SHE DIDN'T TELL ME FOR A MONTH!!!! I swear that I'm never ever going to talk to her again that lying dog. I mean he loved me I loved him we were perfect for each other. He was like a medicine when I was sick...like my sun on a rainy like a full moon on a starless almost had the same scars as me. We were like a perfect match. He accepted me for who I was a person with cancer scars and no hair…if I told anyone else that they probably would have run away screaming like a little girl. I promised him that if he had died that I would have gone to his funeral. Probably would have been the only one there except for his parents. And write after that he had kissed me his soft lips against mine it felt so good like I was flying. Taylor gone felt like part of me had been torn away. The other part that made me whole without him there was no point to live.

"Kate comes on open the door you can't stay in there forever" my mom said outside the door.

I turned myself away from the locked door so my back was facing it. I know immature Kate but who cares. I looked around my room everything reminded me of Taylor how could he have left me not that he had a choice or anything. My eyes landed on Anne iPod (**does she have one**) I picked it up and put on the earphones she was watching a music video. I clicked play. It was Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin the music video was about some girl that was dying and she looked horrible and how this guy her boyfriend comes to see her and that seem like the cure she seemed better. Just like Taylor. I remembered the day we met…

-----Flashback-----

_I met Taylor that one day out of many when I was stuck in the hospital. I was sitting there with this boy sitting next to me. I studied him and realized he was sorta of good looking…okay who I was kidding he was. He was wearing a cap over his bald had and had these brown eyes that dance and that you could get lost in. I never have been the type to start a conversation with one of my fellow patients. There's always a first time I guess._

_"What are you here for" I asked_

_"The free cocktails" he said his dimples deepened he was so cute._

_I grin in response "Happy Hour" I said looking at the bag of platelets_

_"I'm Taylor AML" he said holding out his hand _

_"Kate APL" He whistled the sound so sweet like his voice_

_"Ooh a Rarity"_

_I tossed my hair like they did in the movies… it usually worked and said "Aren't we all"_

_"Platelets," he said scrutinizing his eyes in such an adorable way "You're in remission"_

_"Today anyway" I said taking a glance at his pole "Chemo?"_

_"Yeah today anyway" he said mimicking me "So Kate" he crossed his arms to show off his muscle…so CUTE "what do you do when you're not in the hospital?"_

_I thought for a while and came up with an answer and smiled "Wait for something to make me come back" like you I thought though didn't say it of course not. He laughed his laugh was beautiful_

_"Maybe we could wait together" he says passing me a __ gauze pad __wrapper. "Can I have your number?" I scribbled down my number 555-3211 as I was doing so his IV beeped_

_"Your outta of here Taylor" the nurse said "Where's your ride?" "Waiting for me" downstairs he said as he got up slowly I didn't want him to leave…well leave me._

_"Well I'll call you Kate" he said smiles and leaves. I let out a dramatic breathe which I hadn't realized I'd been holding "Oh My God he's gorgeous" _

That's how I met Taylor Ambrose

----End Flashback-----

A tear trickled down from my eyes. Anyway I guess the girl in the music video was supposed to die or was more likely to die but in the end she didn't he did and she got better just like me. Taylor had died. He had AML he was less likely to die but did. I had APL I was supposed to die ages ago. See what I mean when I say everything reminded me of Taylor. The video ended so I clicked on what was song was playing it was a song called What Sarah Said by a band called DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE. Huh the girls name was Sarah this ought to be interesting I clicked on play even though it was almost done. The song played

_Cause there's no comfort in the waiting room  
Just nervous pacers bracing for bad news  
And then the nurse comes 'round and everyone lift their heads  
But I'm thinking of what Sarah said  
That love is watching someone die _

Whoever wrote that song had been right, well in one way. Love was watching someone die. Except it wasn't Sara my mom who had told me I had sorta known something bad was going to happen. It had Taylor had died. i started to bawl he was gone and was never coming back

_So who's gonna watch you die? _

_So who's gonna watch you die?_

**_  
_**

**So how do you like it. I think personally that the music video for ___Paperthin Hymn by Anberlin is like perfect for Kate and Taylor so the end of _What Sarah Said by DEATH CAB FOR CUTIE. Ya review**


End file.
